


you can breathe air into my open mouth

by ouijadazed



Series: Ouijadazed's Summer 2015 Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill<br/>Basically Harry is 26 and Louis is 18. they are mated, and Louis is pregnant. Harry decides he needs to help Louis with his over- lactation. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can breathe air into my open mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Summer Drabbles collection, there will be more if you keep sending in submissions to my tumblr :D

When Louis presented as an omega at age 15, he knew he wanted to have babies. He knew that he would love the feeling of his mate's pups fulling him up.

Two years later, he met Harry, a 25 year old law student, at the café where he worked, and not too much later he was able to stop taking his suppressants and using his heavy scent neutralizers. 

When Louis turned 18, he decided that it was time to discuss mating with Harry, now that he was of legal age. As expected, Harry agreed, claiming that it was a "fucking wonderful idea." 

To say they got on it right away was an understatement, truly. Harry scooped Louis up that second, taking him to their shared bedroom, piercing the boy's neck and fucking into him roughly. They had stopped using condoms a while back, only to decide that if Harry's knot were to ever form, they would have to deal with it. It was unnecessary to pay money for condoms when they were both clean and prepared in case Louis were to ever happen to get pregnant. 

After nearly thirty minutes of non-stop fucking and pounding into the mattress with every slide of Harry's cock, they felt the knot forming. It wasn't completely expected, but it wasn't really a surprise either. Instead of pulling out and praying that Louis wouldn't be pregnant, they burst into breathy, moaning laughs. 

They kept going, Louis sure that he would have bruises in the morning- not to mention the huge scar that will uave formed in the junction of his shoulder and neck before then. Until Harry's knot had fully formed, he kept with the slow, teasing pulls and pushes of his dick into the boy's slick-wet hole. It was agonizing to both of them when the knot was too big, neither of them able to move for several minutes. 

It finally went down, and Louis could feel his mate's come sloshing into him at rapid rates, filling him to the brim. He smiled contentedly, making no extra effort but to gesture to the bottom drawer on the night table, where they kept their toys. Harry nodded, slowly shuffling with his cock still buried deep, and reached down into the drawer. He pulled out a silicon buttplug, inserting it into Louis' hole after he had cautiously pulled out. They fell asleep shortly after, cuddled tightly, only a layer of sweat between their entwined bodies and now, souls. 

Undoubtedly, the pregnancy test showed positive twice, proving that they would, indeed, be having a baby. It would cost them more money than they have, probably, but for them, it was worth it. 

They got started, saving up money in an account and buying things for the baby. They encouraged their family to give them cheap things, rather than something extravagant for their child, because although Louis would have preferred them not to go through the hassle at all, he knew his mother would spoil her grandbaby rotten.

Months into the pregnancy, they had bought nearly all of the essentials for their baby, having enough diapers and onesies to last at least through the baby's first few months. Everything had been taken care of, thankfully. 

Louis however, had been increasingly more sensitive, needing his hole to be full or untouched at all times. His body was producing slick and milk around the clock, now, preparing the boy for his baby. He needed those weird nipple pad things to keep from leaking through his shirts, but even then, he needed to change those out at least once an hour. He didn't understand, how only eight months into the pregnancy, he was already leaking so bad. 

Harry had a plan, though. He was going to ask Louis about it, and hopefully he would comply. Having Louis, the love of his life, his beautiful mate, waddle around their home every day, swollen with their baby, had become excruciating for the man. 

Guiltily, Harry admitted to himself that it might be turning him on to see his boy like this. He often fantasized about sucking all of the milk from Louis' breast, to where there was nothing left to leak, and have the swollen nub in his mouth. He could only imagine how Louis would cry and whimper, telling him that he was just too sensitive, that he couldn't take it anymore, and Harry would just keep going. 

A week later, Louis was 32 weeks along, and had finally agreed to Harry's preposition. Albeit being a bit dubious to the subject initially, Louis knew now that it was what he truly wanted. He wanted his mate to drain all of his milk from him, while fucking him. And hell, if that wasn't what Harry would do. 

They started slowly, and teasingly. Harry would give small kisses and tender nibbles to the already hard and leaking bud, while slipping two fingers slowly into his mate's hole. Louis was a whining, whimpering mess already, and he really didn't think he could do this. It was taking him all his willpower to not come then, and to wait, be good, for Harry. 

Harry gave his first suck to the supple pink nipple in his mouth when he had finally inserted a third finger. The liquid poured into his mouth with ease, and he moaned at the taste of it. It tasted sweeter than Louis' slick, and was much thicker too, but still very much Louis. 

Louis cried out in pleasure, causing Harry to stop the thrusting of his fingers. He bent at an awkward angle, partially due to Louis' swollen tummy, and aimed his cock at the gushing, wet entrance. He kept his mouth near Louis' right nipple as he pushed in, giving them both the relief they needed. 

Giving extra attention to the opposite bud as well, Harry allowed himself to pull of for a brief second, attaching himself to the other. It wasn't long before Louis came uncontrollably, spurting onto his own hips and just under his belly button, restrained by Harry's looming body. 

Harry sucked hard, two more times on each nipple, and then he himself was coming, shaking and rocking with lust and pleasure. He let out a last groan, followed by a deep exhale. 

"Our baby is very lucky, you know," Harry began, once he caught his breath. "Your milk is delicious, baby."

"Love you, Hazza," The younger boy yawned as he eventually drifted into sleep, clutching Harry's sweaty palm to his chest with one hand, and the other splayed across his tummy. Their baby, made with all the love in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: [loIitalou](https://twitter.com/loiitalou)
> 
> Tumblr: [dreaminglwt](http://dreaminglwt.tumblr.com) >SEND ME YOUR PROMPTS HERE AND I WILL GIVE YOU A DRABBLE! SUMMER 2015 OFFER ONLY :D
> 
>            [ larrysmutrecs](http://larrysmutrecs.tumblr.com)


End file.
